1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum circuit breaker that includes an insulation frame accommodating therein, for example, a vacuum interrupter, and an operating mechanism that operates a vacuum circuit breaker from outside thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of vacuum circuit breaker is provided with a movable-electrode-side split-terminal on the movable electrode-shaft so as to electrically connect the movable electrode-shaft of the vacuum interrupter with a flexible conductor of the vacuum circuit breaker. By touching the movable-electrode-side split-terminal to one surface portion at one end of the flexible conductor and by tightly fastening them together using bolts, the movable electrode-shaft and the flexible conductor are electrically connected to each other (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-208821, Paragraph 0004, FIG. 1).
Meanwhile, a flexible conductor is clamped at both top and bottom surface sides by a pair of support metal-plates, and the flexible conductor and the support metal-plates are securely tightened together using a nut, so that the flexible conductor is fixed onto a movable rod together with the support metal-plates. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-287795, Paragraphs 0013, 0019, FIG. 2.)